


All Tied Up

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, Humor, M/M, Tentacles, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sanzo really hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Sometimes, Sanzo wonders if he should just screw Hazel and get it over with.

This is not one of those times.

"You're insane," Sanzo says from between gritted teeth. "And this is _your fault."_

Hazel wriggles against the tentacle holding them together-- back to back, at least. His voice grates like sandpaper in Sanzo's ears. "I can't imagine how--"

"Stop _doing_ that!" Sanzo snaps. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm merely testing its strength, Sanzo-_han,"_ Hazel answers, wriggling once again against his bonds. Sanzo would slap him if he could move his arms. Except that slapping him would probably _encourage_ the perverted little freak.

"Do you even know what it _is?"_ Sanzo snaps, to cover up the fact that he hasn't the faintest idea.

"A form of land-dwelling octopus, perhaps?"

_That,_ like so many of Hazel's statements, was so stupid Sanzo can't be bothered to dignify it with a response. He jerks at the tentacles and frees one enough to put his hands together. "Sanzo-han?"

Sanzo ignores him and begins to chant.

The monster dissolves in a cloud of smoke and ash.

"Very nice," Hazel said, sounding slightly disappointed. "We'd best be moving; Gat will be looking for us."

Sanzo grunts a reply. Pretending nothing just happened is clearly the best course of action.

He is _certainly_ not going to think about Goku, bounding up and asking loudly where the calamari is.

And checking the front of Hazel's robes for anything suspicious is _entirely out of the question._


End file.
